


Dads of Marmora

by KitCat1995



Series: Keithtober2018 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Family Fluff, Family Relations, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Kit Keith, Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: Keith is sent to Ulaz to fill out a standard medical form, but he finds out some interesting things about being half Galra from it.





	Dads of Marmora

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same world as my small grump series, and is actually referenced in one of that chapters. I hope you enjoy it!

This was ridiculous. I just wanted to train. I had come to the blade of Marmora to be of use. I wasn’t any use anymore with the other paladins. Now there are one to many pilots than there are lions, and the blades need all the soldiers they can get. Though I can’t be a useful member when one of them is refusing to let me train.

“Antok, let me go.” I complain, as I try to wiggle out of hold. He had me slung over his shoulder and held tight.

“Not, going to happen. You have been told multiple times that you need to go see Ulaz to finish your medical file. You are pushing your luck on injuries with how reckless you are in the field. So we are going to medical now, so you can have this discussion with Ulaz. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp again, with no such luck. Resignating myself to my fate I hung lip in his hold as he chuckled and walked to medical.

 

 

“So let’s _finally_ get started shall we?” Ulaz said as he pulled up a chair across from me with a data pad that must have had my glaringly blank file on it.

I just humphed  in response

“Well first thing first, your other species. You have referred to it as Human correct?”

I nodded in confirmation, “yeah, part Human and part Galran. I don’t know the exact percentage though.” I added.

“That’s okay, a simple blood test can figure that out as well as most everything else we need. So if you will give me your arm I can get sorted on that.” He explained. I hesitantly held up my right hand and he grabbed a small needle. I started to flinch but help myself back. It was childish, but I hated needles. It seemed kinda odd to if you think about it. I was fine with getting stabbed and slashed at by knives, but try and put a needle in me and it makes my skin crawl. I don’t want to be in the same room as them, let alone have the slender metal tube pierce my skin. I clench my fist as Ulaz approaches me, “Okay, I can thankfully easily find a blood vessel. This will be quick.” he goes place a hand on the inside of my elbow and pieces the soft skin. Drawing the blood in seconds. The entire time my fist is clenched and my eyes are locked on the spot where the metal is buried into my skin. I am so focused on the blood being pulled out of me that I don’t even realize I let out on of those weird sounding whines. They are animal like and always offset any home I was in as a child, even the Shiroganes found it odd, though they always acted fine about it. It makes Ulaz freezes though. He stops drawing the blood immediately and even releases the needle. Letting it dangle in the air as I watch it wobble in the air. I whine louder, sounding a bit distressed even. Ulaz realizes the dilemma and quickly continues the blood draw, pulling out and applying pressure to the insertions site. He takes the needle but continues to stare ate me.

 I looked at him questioningly.  “Is something wrong?” I ask.

Ulaz rapidly shakes his head, “No, nothing is wrong”, he hurriedly grabs a vial and injects my blood into, then places it into the machine next to him. After that he turns back to me, “Though I do have a few questions.”

“Okay, shoot.” I tell him.

“Excuse you?” he asks affronted, “Why do you want me to shoot you?”

My eyes go wide in shock and then amusement, as I chuckle I explain, “It’s a human expression… it means to go ahead and ask the questions you have.”

“Oh, that is a weird expression to have. Anyways though, the human species are they long lived or short?

“Um it depends on your what you define long as?” I ask.

“Many would say a long life, for a Galra is anywhere between 1,000 to 1,200 years old.”

I let out a high pitched whistle. That is long, I think to myself. “Well humans live no were near that long. In fact they have very short lives in comparison… many humans only live to be almost 100 years old.”

“That… that is very young.” Ulaz comments.

“Not to most humans. They seem to think it is a very long amount of time. Though some do agree on it not being enough.”

“And at what age does maturation finishes?” he asks.

“Maturation?” I question back.

Ulaz sighs, and pauses in thought for a way to explain it in terms I would apparently understand better. “The point where young begin to behave and act like adults.”

“Oh, puberty. That time spans a few years, ah… decaphebes…-.” before I could say anymore, I was saved by a chime. It apparently announced the tests on my blood were done.

Ulaz pulled up the data and quickly read through it. I watched as his eyes blew wide as he looked from the pad to me and back again, “This cannot be!”

My stomach fills with dread. Was something wrong? Am I deathly ill to some Galra disease? “Is…is something wrong?” I hesitantly ask.

“It says here that you are heavily immune to capcasin and ethanol. Those are extremely deadly poisons for almost all species. There is only a few other species that can handle even a small portion of these poisons, according to this, your body can withstand large amounts”

That’s it? I sighed in relief, it was nothing. I chuckled lightly to myself.

“You don’t seemed too shocked about this.” Ulaz commented.

“Well… earth has a lot of poisonous plants and animals, many humans build up immunity to some, enjoy others, and can even grow a dependency on some.”

“You can’t be serious.” Ulaz deadpanned.

“Very” I said with a grin. “Is there anything else on that file.”

“Well, it shows that you have a higher healing rate then an average Galra, I take it is also due to your human half as well. Though you seem to have a high amounts of fiber in your system, it is rather unhealthy for many Galra. It can lead to gained wait and, as much as you have I, health problems.” His brows scrunched up in confusion, “Though it would seem your body is processing it easily. Do you have an explanation to that?”

“Ah…fiber? Oh! It’s necessary for humans…it a helps keeps things regular….”

“Things?” Ulaz questions.

“Um, our digestive track?” I supply, “humans are actually heavy omnivores, or uh...meat and plant eaters.”

Ulaz huffed in amusement, “Yes, I’m aware of what omnivore means, and Galra are so to an extent, though not so much as humans seem to be. Fiber isn’t as needed as it appears to be for humans.”

“Yeah, the stuff you mentioned sounds like the effect to much sugar has for humans.”

“I will have to take your word for it. The only other thing that is odd is that you severely lack another mineral that you should be producing, I have never seen any half Galra not need it either… “he looked up at me, almost seeming to size me up, “Unless” he tapers off, “Keith how old are you?” he ask with a bit of trepidation in his voice. Like he dreaded the response I would give.

“I think I’m around 19. My birthday should have happened by now back on earth.” Though I think the last part fell on deaf ears. He stared even more slacked jawed at me then when I said I can consume poison.

“19!” he shouts, I nod. “You are only 19 decaphebes old!”

I shrug, “I mean give or take a few phoebes; Pidge didn’t do a precise conversion.”

“You’re still a kit. A young kit!” he stands up suddenly “you should never have even taken part in the trial. Come along, we need to have a discussion with Kolivan.” He grabbed my arm and pulled me up, holding me tight against his chest. I tried to wrench out of his grasp but he held me to tight.

Ulaz walked into Kolivan’s office and I heard the file being tossed onto the table.

“What is the meaning of this?” Kolivan asked. Meanwhile I tried to get out of Ulaz’s hold. I let out a whine of annoyance. Ulaz stilled and silence rang in the office.

“He is a kit?” a third voice let out hesitantly, Antok’s voice.

I struggle in Ulaz’s hold a third time and manage to wiggle my way out. Landing on my butt.

I jump up and glare upwards to the three heads “I’m not a kid or whatever you called me. I’m 19 years old. For a human that is basically an adult.” I state.

Though once again after I say my age everything else is ignored. Antok suddenly rushes towards me, scoops me up and cradles me in his arms. He is so much larger than me… I actually feel like a child in his arms. I unintentionally let out a chirping sound I used to make when I was little and surprised. Though I hadn’t made that kind of sound since I was teased relentlessly by the other kids at the various homes. Though Antok didn’t do anything like that. He held me close and started petting my head. It felt really nice… I loud rumbling vibration surrounded me and felt comforting. It was suddenly very hard to stay awake. I nodded off as I saw a group of blade members huddled in front of the door to Kolivan’s office.

 

 

 

I woke up surrounded by warmth. I moved to bury myself deeper but accidently shook the blanket off. I whined in annoyance. I went to sit up so I could pull the blanket back over, but the bed I was on suddenly moved and pulled the blanket back over me. I looked up and saw I was laying on Antok. I quickly scooted off him and into something hard and warm it made a humph sound as hands came down on my shoulders. “Easy kit, you’re okay.”

I looked up to see that it was Ulaz and Kolivan was nearby looking through a data pad.

“What’s going on?” I ask as I look around “Where am I”. I was in a larger room then the one they gave me. There are a few bookshelves with a couple of chairs next to it and a desk of to the right. Full closets line the other side and some extra seating there as well. Though were I sat seemed to be in the middle of a nest of blankets. It actually looked a bit like the blanket piles I would make as a kid. I had even gotten the other paladins to start making them whenever we waited in the cold pod room for whoever found themselves in need of one.

“You’re in our pack room, kit.” Ulaz explains.

“Why do you keep calling me that?” I ask annoyed. I can tell it means kid, that much I’m certain.

“Because that is what you are.” Ulaz stated as if it were common knowledge.

“And I already told you, by human standards I’m an adult. “ I stated back

“If I recall correctly, you had said ‘I am basically an adult’, and I believe that is not the same thing as actually being one.” Kolivan added, not even looking up from the data pad.

“That still doesn’t give you guys the right to just randomly start picking me up and talking over me like some baby.” I tell them, my voice full of annoyance.

I saw a slight tint creep up Ulaz’s face. ‘It’s good to see not only humans blush’ I thought to myself.

“I apologies for my hasty actions, Keith, though you’ll have to understand the shock I was in when you told me you were only 19 years old.

“That’s the thing I don’t! Why is it so shocking? I question.

Antok though decided to answer instead, “It is because Galra live much longer lives and thus take much longer to reach maturation. For Galra a kit, one that is only 19 decaphebes old is one that would still not be left unattended lease they get into things or injure themselves too roughly while play fighting.

I scrunch my face up in thought. “That sounds like a 5 or 6 year old to humans. And I don’t act that way.” I inform them adamantly.

“That may be so,” Antok started as he placed his hand on the back of my head and started scratching that one spot behind my ears. I melted into the touch, “You seem to have many Galra and Kit instincts or reflexes.” He said with a smile as he removed his hand. I let out a disheartened mewl as I try to chase the hand. I stop though and flush with embarrassment. Why am I suddenly making all these weird noises again? They always end just shy of human sounds, just a bit too high pitched or held a bit too long.

“What was that?” I asked Ulaz, somehow I knew it was Galran, and based on their reactions whenever I did that it is also something kit related.

“That, is one of the kit reflexes we just mentioned.” He explained, “and it would seem that though you are human in the head, and still have a strong resemblance to your human side, you have a few strong Galra instincts. It is very common in a Katill. A half breed that matures at a faster rate than normal Galra due to their non- Galran parent. You have a few physical and mental needs of a Galran kit your age, but otherwise you act and behave like a human of your age.”

I moved a bit so that a sat leaned against the edge of the blankets near me and was kinda touching Antok. Kolivan had put down the data pad and was in-between Ulaz and Antok, and Ulaz was directly across from me. While I hated to admit it, this sounded kind of right. I always felt a lot different than other kids my age. I seemed to crave touch more often than others and they would often shake me off and complain about it till I just never bothered, I also remember getting in trouble a lot in the various homes for playing to roughly and flat out fighting, but it had always felt like normal play, perhaps that was the play fighting Antok had mentioned.

“So what kind of things are a part of the instincts and needs?” I ask,

Antok suddenly pulled me closer and into his lap. I went to move out of his grasp again but he wrapped his arms loosely around me and wrapped his tail around my waist. It felt nice… I ended up letting out a slight huff and settling in with a small smile of content on my face.

 “Touch for starters,” he said with a smile.

“Yes,” Ulaz agreed, “Galra as a whole are a very touch oriented species though mostly with their pack, and our young need it to essentially live. If a kit goes without touch for too long they will begin to feel agitated and uncomfortable, the pain slowly increasing till it is too much for them and they pass away.” Ulaz said the last part mournfully with a faraway gaze, as is from a memory he is no doubt experiencing.

Antok let out a low and short whine as he hugs me close. Without a second thought I am replying with a comforting chirp of my own. I blink in shock at the quick reaction and turn back to Ulaz, “why am I suddenly making these weird sounds again? I had completely stopped them when I was around 10.”

The three looked down at me in worry, “That is saddening to hear, kit. Those sounds you make are very normal Galra sounds. They predate our actual language, and can even be used in place of one for almost every situation. You are more than likely using them again simply because your mind is subconsciously understanding that it is safe to do so again.”

“So they’re Galran…” I say.

Ulaz smiles and nods, “Yes, and another aspect I found that is a kit need is the lack of Salra you have. It is a mineral that promotes healthy development and brain function. With your low levels of it, you may have been prone to very strong bouts of aggression and overstimulation.”

“So how do I get more of that then? I never heard of it before.”

“You probably wouldn’t, it is something Adult Galra produce naturally, but not until after maturation, before then Kit’s will get it through the consumption of Kakara, a liquid that Galra mothers produce naturally, though there is also synthetic version that we have been able to make when the natural version is unavailable.” Ulaz explains.

‘Galra mother’s produce naturally… that sounds like…’ “No way! I am not drinking breast milk!”

Kolivan choose that moment to add his opinion in, “It is something that you need to be healthy; you most certainly will.”

“But, that’s….that’s… for infants!”

“Maybe for humans,” Ulaz tells me, “But for Galran kits, they drink it or the synthetic stuff up untill maturation at 40 decaphebes.”

“40 decaphebes,” I repeat…. ‘That is a long time...’

“Yes,” Kolivan nods, “And we have many other Katill blade members, though none as young as you, that also need it. It is offered in the dining and you can just take a glass as needed.”

Ulaz then added, “I would require that you have some with each meal, just till you get your Salra levels up and then you can slowly lower the frequency to at least once a day.”

I nodded in acceptance. Antok suddenly shifts sideways and leans backwards so that I am now nestled next to Antok instead of on him. He then pulls a blanket over me. This all feels so nice. I missed the blanket piles I used to make as a kid. Though this is so much nicer.

“I see you are enjoying the nest then?” Antok asked with amusement.

“Nest? I questioned.

“What you are currently rolling around in.” he explained with a grin. Galra make these for our packs to sleep in.”

“Oh, so this is like your bedroom…” I thought allowed ‘I should probably leave then, this is their personal space, and they wouldn’t welcome me intruding on it.’

Antok pulls the blanket over me even though I had moved to get up. “And you’re welcome to stay here if you want.”

I look over at Ulaz and Kolivan, who were back going over the data pad that probably had my information back up. Before I could answer the main door slid open and Thace came in.

He quickly laid eyes on me, blinked and turned to Antok in question.

“Keith is staying with us if he so desires,” was all he said in answer.

Thace plops down next to me and pulls me close nuzzling my head, “Good, you sleeping alone always worried me for some reason. No Galra even Katill and Thatill, should be sleeping without a pack. You are going to be joining our pack right?

“Pack?, that’s…. that’s like a family right? And what’s Thatill?” I ask.

Ulaz suddenly answers while never looking up from the data pad. “Thatill is the opposite of Katill, they are Halflings that age more closely to full blooded Galra.” He explained quickly.

“And, to answer your other question, yes Pack is family, either chosen or through blood. Both are Pack.”

They all wanted me apart of their family? The only other time that had happened to me was when Mrs. Shirogane adopted me. She even had wanted me to call her Ka-san. I was about to voice that I wanted to stay, when Kolivan suddenly let out a low growl. I don’t know why but that sound filled me with dread, I whimpered in fear, and curled in on Antok.

“Kolivan?” Thace questioned as Antok added,

“You’re scaring the kit.

“KIT?” Thace then whipped his back over in my direction, “Keith is a kit? How old? he must be a Katill though…”

Sighing I figured I should say, “I’m 19, though again, that is basically an adult for humans.” I glare as I explain, and praying he doesn’t try to coddle me or treat me like a baby like the others.

Thace apparently understood the look and chuckled, “No worries, kit, I have worked with many Katill, even ones younger than you. I understand that you aren’t aging according to Galra standards. Now Kolivan what is the meaning of that growl?

We all turned our attention back to Kolivan. “It would seem Krolia forgot to inform me she had a son while on her trip to keep an eye on the blue lion in her debriefing…”

“The blue lion was on earth….” I pipe up… ‘So Galra were on earth, and there is another half Galra on earth, but how could they come across that information while looking at my file unless…. Unless that son is me…so that’s my mother’s name. “My mom is this Krolia isn’t she?” I ask hopefully.

I could see heartbreak in all their eyes as they suddenly realize I never got to know my mom.

Antok scooped me up again as he nuzzled me, “Yes, Rasa.”

“Rasa? I question, trying out the word. Thace quirks a smile, “Yes, it means a littermates son.”

“And a littermate would be like a sibling?” Thace nods in answer. “So that means….” I turn to look up at Antok who is still hugging me close, “You’re my Uncle?” I ask.

“If your thought process is true, then yes,” Kolivan said. “It would also make me your Takratic, or Grandfather I believe the human term is.” he added.

“Ratik, you have to bring her back, Keith deserves to actually know his own Sara!” Antok said.

Kolivan let out a sigh as he sat down on the other side of Antok, “I can’t do that. An extraction now, with how deep her cover is, will be impossible at the moment. We will just have to wait for a possible extraction.” he explained solemnly.

I let out a sad whine, my mom was alive and out here, but I still can’t see her. Why does life have to be unfair like that? A different pair of hands encircled me and pulled me close, I looked up to see Kolivan, my grandfather, pulling me into his lap. “I am sorry kit, but you will always still have pack hear. Now sleep, I’m sure you need It.” he then started raking his claws through my hair. That felt so nice. I leaned into the heavenly touch and heard a loud and deep rumble up against me. Everything just felt good. I had family actual, blood family now. And the wanted me, not the money I represented at all those foster Holmes, but actually me. I could feel a pressure building up in my chest and before I knew it I was purring along with Kolivan as I faded off into sleep. I had a family again, maybe this whole kit thing won’t be too bad either…

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
